Loneliness
by Tanithsaurus Rex
Summary: "So... What are you planning to do now?" "Not sure." Her eyes looked around the desolate city. "This is one hell of a show, eh?" "Mmm." She sighed, turning to look at her friend. "Promise me you'll always stay with me." "I'll be here, with you and the rest of those lunatics." "What's the worst thing, apart from death, you can think of?" "Loneliness." she blandly responded.
1. The Introduction

**Okay guys, before y'all yap at me, this will have swearing, mentions of sex, descriptions of violence, yadayadayada. If needs be, I'll mark out the chapters with mature thingymabobs. The ships included in this are as follow:**

**Valduggery (eh still iffy), Ghanith and Sexter. Suggest more!**

**Peace yo **

It was a cold, snowy evening. It _was_ winter after all, but Valkyrie didn't mind. She was flicking through jobs on her laptop – she couldn't scrounge from Skulduggery for the rest of her life. Valkyrie needed some sort of income, and the best place to look was, you guessed it, online. Skulduggery was meditating in his favourite arm chair, oblivious to the droning of the television.

''_BREAKING NEWS!_'' the TV screeched, which made Skulduggery fall out of the chair.

''Ouch..'' he muttered, climbing back onto the chair. Valkyrie closed her laptop and looked with interest.

''_Some sort of virus has taken over civilians in the area of London, and it's spreading fast! These people have lost their minds, attacking others an – wait, no, what are you doing..? STOP! NO! A-''_

The screen faded, as a ''Technical Difficulties'' sign popped up. Valkyrie's jaw dropped, and Skulduggery… well, he kept his same face, or skull.

''HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WE NEED TO TELL GHANITH! WAIT, THASTLY – YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!'' screeched a very furious and on-her-period Valkyrie.

''Language,'' Skulduggery teased. His ego was inflated even at the worst moments. ''They're.. um.. uh.. busy…''

''Oh my god…'' Valkyrie rubbed circles into her forehead. ''I'm going to pack, that shit was zombie apocalypse-esque and we need to get out of here.''

She heaved herself up onto two legs, and went upstairs to get changed and pack. Valkyrie was wearing a panda onesie with the hood over her head. She always wore that onesie when she was mad/hating life.

**RIGHT, WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS THINK?! [nah you're all perfect] THIS WAS VERY SHORT 'COZ I DIDNT HAVE TIME AND STUFF**

**READ, REVIEW! IF THIS GETS GOOD REVIEWS I'LL POST AN EVEN LONGER LONGER CHAPTER 2 TOMORROW! **


	2. The One Where Shit Hits The Fan

**Hey my nerds, just wanted to add that Valkyrie is 25 years old which puts Alice at the grand age of 11. Erskine isn't a traitor, Ghastly is alive, Anton is alive and Valkyrie is an elemental because I don't know how to describe the white lightning energy. This chapter is FAR longer since I have more time, and I don't go to school due to a doctor's appointment [well technically an ultrasound because my stomach doesn't like me] so yay me!**

Valkyrie stumbled down the stairs, just managing to heave a bag full of supplies over her shoulder. She had changed out of her happy-go-lucky panda onesie and was now in a black long-sleeved shirt, a brown jacket and jeans.

''Hey, dumbass, let's go get my sister and parents before they kick the bucket,'' Valkyrie punched Skulduggery's.. skull? and walked past him. She peered out the window, and apparently the virus wasn't just in London. She saw people panicking already, running around like idiots. Valkyrie sighed, shoving on boots that wouldn't fit into her bag. She tossed a backpack to Skulduggery. ''Pre-packed, food, which you don't need, water, and whatever us HUMANS need.''

''I am a human, just an undead human. A skeletal human. A being.'' He argued back smugly.

''Shut up.'' Valkyrie laughed, walking out of the door and widening her eyes at the sight.

''What?'' Skulduggery asked, before looking around at the mess. People were screaming, and there were already a couple of 'zombies' droning their way around. Valkyrie cussed under her breath, yanking Skulduggery to the Bentley. She plopped herself into the passenger's seat, Skulduggery never let her drive because, 'you think speed limits are just suggestions.' The drive was mundane and gloomy, Valkyrie was silently contemplating the situation. A zombie apocalypse. Neat.

A fifteen minute drive felt like an hour's drive. Skulduggery was swerving through idiots and 'zombies' on the street, and coldly driving past people on the sidewalk in need of a ride.

''Why don't you help them?'' Valkyrie asked.

''Wouldn't you be freaked out if you saw a living skeleton?'' He replied.

Valkyrie put in her earbuds and looked out of the window for the rest of the drive. She sighed. This was going to be one hell of a life. She, surprisingly, wasn't panicking like the rest of Earth. She knew exactly what to do and where to go. Stick together, she would say, and be quiet.

''We're here.''

''Oh, nea—'' Valkyrie stuttered, stopping when she saw the sight that was her house. Partials of the house were on fire, and the door was kicked open.

''Holy shit.. Alice!'' Valkyrie screamed, busting the door of the Bentley open and dashing into the house. She manipulated the air to put out the fires, shouting for Alice.

''Alice! Mom! Dad!'' she called, only to be replied with a voice barely above a whisper.

''St-Stephanie?'' A voice quivered, and Valkyrie traced it back to Alice. She was cowering inside of a closet, her eyes the size of a football. She held out her arms and Valkyrie picked her up.

''What happened? Where's Mom and Dad?'' she cooed to Alice. The 11-year-old responded with a gesture to behind the table. The bodies lay, mangled and bitten in various places. If 'The Walking Dead' was correct, any minute now they would rise up as zombies. At least, that's what Valkyrie heard.

''How long have they been dead?'' Valkyrie asked.

''A-an hour.. We were just watching some TV, I was playing on my phone and we heard the news.. Then, like 15 minutes later somebody burst in through the door and bit them.. I hid in the closet and put my Harry Potter wand through the inside handles so they couldn't open the doors..'' Alice sobbed into Valkyrie's jacket.

''It's okay, we're gonna get you to safety, it's alright…'' Valkyrie cooed to Alice, all while Skulduggery was standing by awkwardly.

''You might want to.. step out of the way.'' He calmly stated, adjusting his hat and punching Valkyrie's mother in the face.

''HEY! That was my- oh, no she wasn't..'' Valkyrie began, remembering that she was bitten. Skulduggery proceeded to knock out Valkyrie's clumsy father, looking at his work.

''We should go grab Ghastly and Tanith.'' Valkyrie threw Alice around so that she was now in a piggy-back style. ''Wanna ride on my back to the car?'' Valkyrie laughed, while Alice gave an enthusiastic thumbs up.

''Speak of the devil.'' Skulduggery looked out of the window, and hey presto, it was the pair in flesh and blood.

''Hey, what's going on?'' Tanith burst through the broken-down door, carrying a little white puppy.

''Oh, you know, the usual, zombie apocalypse, parent's were turned into z-'' Valkyrie was cut off by a sword flying at her face. She sidestepped and it hit a resurrected zombie straight in the face.

''Right, sorry, my badassery is too much for you?'' Tanith laughed while Ghastly was muttering something to Skulduggery.

''Language!'' Valkyrie screeched, reaching up to cover Alice's ears.

''HEY!'' the child laughed, pushing Valkyrie's hands off. ''By the way, can you teach me that magick-y stuff now that it's a zombie apocalypse n' stuff?'' she innocently said. Alice was quite the tomboy, loving all things relating to zombie apocalypses, short hair, football and other boyish stuff. Though, she held a soft spot in her heart for skirts and girly fashion. Nobody who touches her clothes will get out alive.

''Shall we get out of here, then?'' Skulduggery suggested, adjusting his tie and stepping out of the door. He calmly shoved a zombie to their knees by manipulating the air, then proceeded to the Bentley.

''The children sit in the back while myself and Ghastly decide what to do with you.'' Skulduggery announced, while Ghastly added on:

''Tanith, Valkyrie and Alice, that includes you.'' Tanith stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, possibly future husband? [**HEHEHEHEHE, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW UNTIL I UPDATE IT :D**] and Valkyrie punched Ghastly in the shoulder. The three 'children' piled into the back of the car, beginning a game of 'I Spy' while the boring 'adults' sat in the front and discussed what to do.

**WHEW! THAT WAS SUPER FUN TO WRITE! :D Submit your OC's, I might include them~ I'm definitely including one of mine! The next chapter will be the car ride, including: A very angry Ghastly, a childish Tanith and SLOPPY KISSING DARES ENSUE! Alice will be based off of me because I am a dork and she will now be a dork with me. :3**

**PEACE~**


	3. The One Where Sloppy Kissing Ensues

**MY MEN, MY MEN, MY MEN**

**I was drawing**

**But I got art block**

**And I couldn't finish drawing**

**So here you are. BTW, I'M ANSWERING THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED NOW!**

**Phoebe Pleasant: Skulduggery may have an ego the size of Saturn, but he's clumsy as all hell :3 Glad you liked the story! : D**

**MehScrewIt: IT SHALL BE CONTINUED :3 many people shall die. Some people may live. But it'll be the opposite : D**

**JellyfishSisters: Your wish is my command :**

**BY THE WAY, INTENSE SWEARING, AN ANGRY GHASTLY, GIRL-ON-GIRL KISSING AND.. yeah that's it. Skulduggery is barely mentioned, plus Tanith has a new puppy**

''OH MY GOD LOOK AT THE LITTLE PAWSIES!'' Alice squealed as Tanith brought in the white puppy. He was surprisingly big!

''Can we call him Bec? After Jade's guardian thingymajiggy from Homestuck!'' Alice blabbered on about a webcomic, while Tanith laughed and nodded.

''Bec it is then!'' Tanith confirmed, while Valkyrie had the goofiest smile on her face from playing with the puppy. Ghastly and Skulduggery were talking about adult stuff in the front, like being 'responsible' so the trio in the back zoned out from them. The puppy yawned and curled up on Alice's lap, deciding to take a nap. **[THAT RHYMING THOUGH]**

''OOH! OOH! Let's play Truth Or Dare! Or, Dare or Dare because people always choose Truth and Truth sucks. Actually, no, I wanna get the scoop on this girl called 'Tanith' wow that's a stupid name but let's start!'' Alice says without taking a breath once. ''SOOOOO, MY TURN!''

''Ugh.'' Valkyrie and Tanith moan in unison, but play along with the game anyway.

''Okay, Tanithy-saurus, Truth or dare?'' Alice had the stupidest grin ever on her face but still managed to keep it together.

''Truth.'' Tanith replied calmly.

''HAVE YOU EVER KISSED A GIRL BEFORE!?'' Alice shouts it out and digs her face into Bec's fur, stifling hilarious giggles.

''y-yeah.'' Tanith blushed, looking out the window quickly. She was closest to the window, with Valkyrie in the center, Alice to the right window and Bec sitting on Alice's lap. Valkyrie nudged Tanith.

''Your go!'' she happily said.

''Right. Alice, truth or dare?'' Tanith looked at Alice smugly.

''Truth. It's not time for dares!'' Alice giggled, but waited for Tanith's dare.

''I dare you to.. t-to..'' Tanith thought, and regained her thought, ''…to say ''I ADORE One Direction'' or ''I WORSHIP Teletubbies!'' she burst out, grinning like an idiot.

''I adore One Direction.'' She murmured, but Valkyrie shoved her, making her shout ''I ADORE ONE DIRECTION!''

Tanith and Valkyrie stifled laughter, while Alice glared at them with the Luigi-Death-Stare.

''VALKYRIE! Truth or dare?'' Alice lengthened the 'r' so that it sounded more like 'daerrrrrrrr.'

''Dare – we haven't done a dare yet!'' Alice's eyes brightened up, and she immediately responded.

''KISS TANITH! And not on the cheek, no – full on lesbian kissing. I wanna see this sh—'' She was abrubtly cut off by a mouth to the face from Valkyrie.

''No cussing! I'll do it, but no swearing you dumb-butt.'' Valkyrie rolled her eyes as Tanith had that.. glint in her eyes that only Saracen ever had – and that was when he was attempting to seduce girls.

''Bring it in, b—'' The pair heard a click of a seatbelt and the next thing they saw was Ghastly in their face.

''NO. My girlfriend is not going to kiss a 25 year old that has the mentality of a 5 year old.'' Ghastly pushed the pair apart, but when he sat back in his seat the pair embraced and began kissing. Alice gave out a squeal of delight, but when Ghastly twitched she muffled it by covering her mouth.

'Woah.' Alice thought to herself. 'They are so gay for eachother.' Alice was only daring them for a quick peck on the mouth, but no, they were actually kissing. Like, kissy-kissy. Like, kissing that was so disgusting that would make a 7 year old puke. Tanith was grinning like an idiot against Valkyrie's lips, while Valkyrie was using all her power to not burst out laughing. Alice thought she heard a whine from Tanith when they separated.

''Neat.'' Alice murmured, as Tanith winked at Alice. ''You two are so gay for each other, it's like making me puke rainbows.'' Ghastly was zoning out, staring at the people calling for help on the roads. And then Skulduggery just HAD to say…

''I adore this car, but… We're out of gas. And the next gas station is an hour's walk from here. The Bentley will..'' He sniffled at this point, even though skeletons can't sniffle. ''…But good news! We're only two hours walk from our destination. Pack up, wake up your puppy, we're walking.'' He said with that eternal grin of his.

The girls [including a pair of almost-definitely-lesbians] groaned, while Alice softly woke up Bec. He whined as well, but got up and allowed Alice to put a green collar with a blue leash on his neck.

''Let's go then.'' Valkyrie said, yawning. Ghastly and Skulduggery obviously walked up ahead, discussing boring stuff.

~ Timeskip ~

''My legs hurt…'' Alice groaned. She looked down at Bec, who seemed happy that he had his own dog-boots so that his pads wouldn't get cut. ''Tanithy, can you grab Bec?'' She thrust the leash handle into a very-confused Tanith and convinced Valkyrie to give her a piggy-back ride.

''Alright, but you do realise that we're at the cabin?'' she laughed, heaving Alice up onto her back. The 6 beings met a 3 storey cabin bordered by a river – and a town in the distance.

''Anton, Saracen, Fletcher, Erskine and Dexter are already there. They said that they heard some barking in the distance – we're going to all go and check it out.'' Ghastly turned to the girls in the back.

''Okie dokie! But Tanith and Alice are staying back here – Tanith needs to babysit Alice.'' Valkyrie stares at Tanith, who does nothing but shrug.

''Alright, but I'm starving. Can I open the bag and eat SOMETHING?'' Tanith and Alice agree, while Skulduggery waves a hand. They all march to the cabin and meet the 5 others.

''Heya Fletcharoonie!'' Alice bounded up to Fletcher and gave him a fistbump. They continued making weird handshakes while Anton, Saracen, Erskine and Dexter were chatting with Ghastly, Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Tanith.

All is merry, until they hear the most blood-curdling sound ever known to man.

It was crossed with a dog's shriek when in pain, and a girl's ear-piercing scream. After the screech, another voice was heard.

''Please! Anyone, help us!'' was the plea.

Skulduggery motioned for everyone except for Ghastly, Valkyrie and himself to stay back. The trio carefully pushed onwards, toward the source of the blood-curdling sound. They whispered to each other, finally seeing a clearing up ahead. Valkyrie accidentally broke a twig.

''Who's out there?! Oh, I don't care, please oh God please help her..'' the voice trembled, fading into a muffled sob while barks mixed with crying were heard.

''It's okay, it's just me and two others. I'll come out first.'' Valkyrie responded, motioning for the freakish-skeleton and creepy scar-covered dude to stay back. She walked through the clearing to see two girls sitting there – one was cradling the other. The one who was cradling had pale skin and intensely jade eyes, brown with blonde highlights in her hair and a mess of clothes. It looked like a child trying to make a doll, but ultimately failing, making it look like a pile of rags. The one being cradled was visibly in pain, her blue eyes darting around, black hair pulled back messily into a ponytail and neater but still rather messy clothes. The odd thing about this one was that she wasn't normal, no, she had dog ears and a dog tail.

''Oh my God…'' Valkyrie covered her mouth.

**HELLO MY NERDS! What did you think of that beauty? Keep submitting your OCs!**

**Basically, there IS a cure to being a zombie, but you have to be infected via BLOOD STREAM and not BE BITTEN. You also have to get the cure WITHIN A WEEK. Then, the cure will clear you of your zombie cells, but you'll grow animalistic ears and tails. But, it'll be the most recent animal you have touched – if you haven't touched an animal within a day, it will be random and has a chance of even being an Eagle or an undiscovered animal [Dragon for example! Since dragons are now canon and stuff.]**

**If you're bitten by a zombie, it'll only take an hour at least, 12 hours at most to turn.**

**If you have, lets say, a large gash on your side and were fighting zombies. Some of THEIR blood might infect your wound and make you turn, but this will take up to 2 weeks to make you actually turn. The signs of turning within the first week would be temperatures dropping down to ice cold, but then up to lava hot. Then, the victim would start to lose their mind and think like-mindedly with the zombies.**

**Kapeesh?**

**PEACE!**


End file.
